My brother My lover, rewrite
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Inu-yasha watches Kagome die, whos there to save him? None other then Sesshoumaru (rewrite of my orignal verson), curently on hold


Hey if anyone read my one fic my brother my lover then here's a rewrite. I was looking back at that fic and I realized how much it sucks. The plots okay, I hope lets see if my newer style well make this look better. So read and enjoy.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Hentai, incest, and lots of gore!  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Inu-yasha)  
  
Kagome looked back at me smiling. I watched as she pushed her metal contraption forward as the rest of us followed. Shippou was perched on her shoulder chatting about useless things to her. She smiled at him gently and let him continue on about his endless talk. I was always amazed by her sense of patients with the small fox, with me. Though she had her moments, I can recall her sitting me to tomorrow. Hurt like hell too.  
  
I turned my head slightly to see Miroku making small talk with Sango. She occasionally commented back but did nothing else more. He must have touched her butt again, otherwise she would be chatting with him like Shippou was with Kagome. The stupid monk couldn't help himself sometimes, although I wish he would. Mark my words; he'll get himself killed someday because of that. Even if it was obvious that Sango was upset with him, he still perused her. Damn, monk.  
  
Kagome paused slightly and let me catch up. She started walking again once we were walking side by side. I turned my head slightly to catch her. She was watching me too, out of the corner of her eye. I opened my mouth to say something to her.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
That came out more rudely then I expected. She blinked at me, slightly confused, but then smiled.   
  
"I was wondering, if you would let me comb your hair? It's so messy, I could make it look nicer," she offered, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
Clean my hair? That was pointless. Why would someone clean my hair? It's just going to get messy again. I opened my mouth again to tell her no.  
  
"No, why would I do that? It'll just get messy again?"  
  
Again, that came out more rudely then I intended. I cringed and turned to Kagome. Her eyes had narrowed, warning me not to challenge her. Her mouth had gone into a thin line, she opened her mouth to retort back but then stopped and walked away in a huff. I mentally smacked myself. I could see her anger as her shoulders stood ridged. I heard Miroku chuckled behind me.  
  
"Ah, I see Inu-yasha says something charming yet again," he said smoothly.  
  
I turned around and glared at him, my mouth going into a thin line like Kagome's. Miroku's face went lax as he smiled at me. Sango shook her head and walked a head of us. I faintly heard her mutter something about men. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the comment but then walked by me. I fell in step with him and started walking with the monk.   
  
"It seems no matter what we men do, we always upset the women," he said.  
  
"Women are too sensitive," I muttered, the frown still on my face.  
  
Miroku looked at me, his face going into confusion. But then he relaxed again and smiled at me. He reached out and touched my shoulder, patting it slightly. I glared at him and pulled my shoulder away. I heard him chuckle from behind and the faint clank of mental. His staff clinked together as he fell in step with me again.   
  
Suddenly Kagome stopped. Shippou looked at her in confusion and jumped into her basket.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her.  
  
"A shikion shard," she said slowly. We watched her patently as she looked around, then pointed to her left. "Over there,"  
  
I grinned and pulled out Tetseiga. "All right, finally some action today," I said and started running in the direction Kagome pointed.  
  
The rest started to follow me as I ran. The closer I got I started to sense a youkai, and a powerful one. I smirked to myself. Good a challenge, for a while now we've have been fighting simple battles with weak youkai. I was beginning to think we had killed all the strong ones.   
  
I ran into a clearing and paused. The thick smell of blood filled the air. It filled my senses, causing me to tip Tetseiga to the ground. I heard the soft patter of footstep come from behind. I turned slightly to see Kagome and the others catch up to me. Sango reached me first and began to look around.   
  
"Inu-yasha, what is it? Why have you stopped?" she asked.  
  
Miroku came next he stopped next to me and gave me the same look as Sango, his one eyebrow raised. And finally Kagome and Shippou brought up the rear. Kagome's bike stopped clanking as she watched me too.   
  
"Inu-yasha, the shard is forward. What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Blood, and lots off it. All around us." I muttered. I picked up Tetseiga and readied myself. "Come on, let's go,"   
  
We walked slowly into the clearing, this time I was being more careful then before. I may want a battle but the smell of blood was too strong, it even made me cautious. Sango's breath quickened slightly as she began to sniff the air.  
  
"What's that smell?" she asked softly.  
  
"Blood, youkai blood," I answered.  
  
I figured Sango would pick up the sent sooner or later. Her face went serious as her pace slowed with mine. Kagome stopped and called for us.  
  
"Kagome-sama? What is it?" Miroku asked, his face full of concern.   
  
"The shard," she said and paused. "It's moving!"   
  
I pulled up Tetseiga quickly and started searching around. Sango pulled up her boomerang, as she pulled the small mask on her face, and Miroku gripped the prayer beads on his arm. I listened for the slightest noise, but all I could hear was Shippou's shivering. I turned to him, on Kagome's shoulder and glared at him.  
  
"Shippou, you better shut it. I can't hear anything with your chattering teeth!" I spit out at him.  
  
He glared at me and hid in the small basket on Kagome's bike. Kagome frowned at me. "Inu-yasha, you didn't have to be rude to him,"  
  
"I'm trying to listen for the youkai, he's making too much noise!" I said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
Kagome started to retort but then she paused and looked behind me. Her face changed into surprise as she pointed behind me.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Look out!"  
  
I turned quickly and saw a huge youkai behind me, dripping in acid. I backed away slowly. It's small yellow eyes looked at us, and it started spitting acid from its body. I ran to Kagome and pulled her out of the way. I watched and Sango and Miroku both jumped out of the acid's spray. I looked at Kagome, in my arms. She pulled out her bow from her back and readied herself. I let go of her and ran with Tetseiga to fight the beast.   
  
I slashed at it trying to cut it, but there was so much acid that it started to eat through Tetseiga. I quickly pulled it away, trying to save it from the acid. I backed away until I stood next Miroku.   
  
"There's so much acid, I can't cut him," I growled.   
  
Sango ran forward and threw her boomerang. It bounced against the thing and flew back to her. She caught it but then let go and let out a piercing scream. We all looked at her in shock and Kagome ran to her friend. She grabbed her hands and looked at them.   
  
"Her hands! The acid is eating them!" she screamed.   
  
Miroku and I looked at each other. Miroku's face went grim and ran forward to use is hellhole hand. He released the prayer beads and opened the hole. It sucked everything before him, including the acid thing in front of him. I heard him cry out as the acid hit his arm. He closed up the hole and held his hand.  
  
"I can't use my wind tunnel. The acid hits my arm," Miroku said grimly.  
  
I snarled at the thing covered in acid. He moaned loudly as he made his way towards us. I watched as the acid burned and tore through the branches and things on the ground. I could hear his faint cries...It almost sounded human. I blanched at the thought.  
  
"Please...The Shikon no Tama..." it gurgled.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye Kagome was trying to clean the acid off Sango's hands. Sango grimaced in pain each time she rubbed the cloth on her hands. Kagome looked up at the mention of the Shikon no Tama. I ran over Kagome and stood in front of her to protect her. No matter what, he isn't going through me.   
  
"Please...I need it..." it moaned, reaching for us.   
  
"Bastard, keep away!" I shouted.  
  
I ran towards it, Tetseiga in hand, and tried to slash at it again. I felt it slash me away with a swipe of its hand and throw me to the ground. I felt the pain from the blow but not from the acid. My fire rat's coat protected me from that. I groaned slightly and tried to pull myself up.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" I heard Kagome call.  
  
I looked up as she ran for me, to help me. I watched as she bent down to help me up but stopped abruptly, and fall forward on the ground. Tetseiga in her back.  
  
"Oh God...Oh God no..." I whispered softly. "It's not possible...No this can't be...!"  
  
I grabbed her bloody body and held it close to me. I felt her blood seep into my fingers and onto my clothes. God no...This can't be. No Kagome can't be dieing. No, No, No! I felt something sting in my eyes. Tetseiga can't kill humans. It's not possible.   
  
I felt my body go numb. Some acid came at me and hit my in the face. I could not feel the burning sensation of the acid. But I could feel the blood on my hands. I began to shake her, her head flopped helplessly and her blank eyes rolled upwards.  
  
"God no Kagome...Damn it wake it!" I cried out, my voice started to become horse.  
  
I think I heard Sango call out to me. I don't know. Everything's blank. I can't hear. I'm just waiting for her to stop bleeding. God Kagome stop bleeding. Wake up, yell at me, please do something.   
  
Please.  
  
Something wet ran down my cheeks and fell on her face. Gingerly I touched Tetseiga, and yanked it out, hoping it would wake her. It did no such thing, except pull out an organ. A rotting smell came into the air.   
  
Acid. Tetseiga was covered in acid, that's how it stabbed her. I felt my eye sting more at the sight of Tetseiga. I rolled her over so I couldn't see her back.   
  
Just then another scream filled the air and a body hit a tree beside me. It was the lifeless corpse of Miroku. His organs were pulled out, his arm ripped off of his body. I could see blood all over his robes, and staining his face. I chocked at the sight. I could feel the blood seep towards me.   
  
At least he won't have to deal with that hellhole anymore.   
  
Sango let out a piercing cry, no longer worried about her hands. She ran forward for the youkai, boomerang in hand. But was stopped in her tracks. He grabbed her head, acid burning it. She screamed a horrible scream, a gut-wrenching cry. All I could do was sit and watch. I could smell her skin burning. And I just sat there frozen in shock. He tore her head off with one clean swipe and threw it to the ground, crushing it.  
  
This is a horrible dream. No this isn't possible. Just before we were laughing and talking. I touched Kagome's face, hoping she would move. But she didn't.   
  
It looked at me, ready to make it's move. Doesn't it understand, it just killed my friends. The one person I ever cared about? I stood up slowly, looking it in the eye.   
  
My claws retraced, I felt my teeth grow. I need to kill, kill it. Kill it for what it has done. I felt a grin emerge on my face. Yes kill. Kill the bastard. Kill.  
  
I reached forward, and slashed the air with my claws; some of the acid flew away from its body from the air pressure of my attack. I did it again.  
  
Kill.  
  
More acid gone, one more time. I did it again. This time skin exposed to me, I wasted no time in reaching forward and ripping something out. An organ. Funny, I keep seeing these things today.  
  
Kill.  
  
It cried out and fell to the ground, the acid began to retreat from its body, leave a small youkai to the ground. I growled and began to pull out the organ slowly.  
  
I'm all-alone now. Kagome's gone, Sango's gone, even Miroku's gone. Bastards! I thought you were stronger then that! Why did you die?  
  
I threw the rest of the organ on the ground and collapsed backwards. Blood and something else mixing on my face. I touched my face, feeling the wet thing from my eyes. Tears.  
  
No more Kagome. No more sit, no more beautiful smile, no more Kagome. I felt a pain in my throat, more wetness come from my eyes. No more perverted monk, or Sango slapping him to keep him in place. I heard a hoarse cry, my cry. Kagome!  
  
Something soft touched my hand. I turned my head to see what it was. Shippou. I moved my hand to look at him. Because of all the fighting he wasn't able to get away and was trampled on. I chocked out a sob. Shippou no...I was going to train you once you got old enough. You were going to be strong. You idiot! Why didn't you run away!?   
  
I banged my fist on the ground until I bleed from my hand. My pain overflowed me. Sesshoumaru was right. He was right all along. Humans are weak. Humans are weak. If they weren't humans they could have survived. Damn it!  
  
And now I'm thinking of Sesshoumaru. Why...? Why him, and why now?   
  
My sobs grew louder, until I started coughing. My throat starting hurting. God I just want this all to end...make it end...  
  
Please...  
  
I reached to near Kagome. Well if I'm going to die I want to die near her...  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
I paused in my steps and sniffed the air. Blood, blood was everywhere. It smelled like my brother's blood. Inu-yasha...what have you gotten yourself into this time?  
  
I felt something bump against my leg. I looked down to see Rin shake her head and bow.   
  
"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! You surprised me!" she said.  
  
I nodded and looked around again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaken finally catch up to us. He huffed and wheezed at my feet. I glared at my servant before my feet and began to move away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He cried out.  
  
"Stay here Jaken and watch Rin. I will be back shortly," I said.  
  
Jaken froze but obeyed my orders. I began to walk into the woods, the smell of blood becoming stronger and stronger. I finally appeared at a small clearing, torn to pieces. I sniffed the air trying to smell the blood.  
  
I could still smell it, but it was covered up but acid, and a lot of it. I could see the holes in the ground and the trees where the acid burned. I stepped forward but stopped when I stepped on something. A body. I bent down to inspect the body. It was a woman's body but her head was missing. Most of the body had small acid holes and cuts. I looked to my right and found the head, crushed and smashed.   
  
I got up and walked forward, away from the decapitated body. There, near the decapitated body I found an arm. Covered in blood and a cloth of some sort. I bent down to pick up the arm to find beads. I looked to my left to see the body it was attached to. A male body, which has also been gutted. I lean forward to get a good look at his face. It was a human face. A familiar one. What was his name..?  
  
Ah yes, Miroku. I remember now. He's the monk in Inu-yasha's group. Or was.  
  
I dropped the arm and started walking around the area again. This time I found him. In the center, with his wench. Her blank eyes were rolled in the back of her head, her body not moving. Next to her was Inu-yasha, on his stomach, reaching out to try and touch her hand.   
  
I bent down towards him to see him. I listened for breathing. I could hear it, very softly. If I looked close enough I could see him chest move up and down slowly. I reached out and touched the body, it was still slightly warm. With some force I pushed him over and looked at his face. There were small spots on his face where the flesh was melted but he still looked intact.   
  
I reached forward and slowly touched the small burn marks with my fingertips. What am I doing? I yanked my hand away, realizing that how gently I was touching him. I got up and began to leave, but then stopped and looked at the body that was below me. With his face up now his expression was much more gentle then I've ever seen it before. His face looked almost round, and lovely.  
  
Lovely? The acid must be confusing my senses.   
  
I began to leave again, but then I stopped. No I will not go to him. He should die. I looked at him one more time. Why am I doing this?  
  
I went back to the non-moving body and bent down to pick him up.   
  
Damn it Inu-yasha, must you torment me?  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Inu-yasha)  
  
I felt something warm caress my face. I blinked slowly letting my eye adjust to the light. Once I adjusted to the light I opened my eyes fully and searched the room. Windows were to my right, wide open, letting the sunlight pour in. I was lying on a futon, with soft silken sheets, fluttering with the small breeze.  
  
A small girl walked into the room and greeted me. Wide deep brown eyes, long black hair. She was like a younger Kagome.  
  
Kagome. Wait where's Kagome? Kagome!  
  
I began to panic, trying to remember what happened. Then it hit me in a flash. Blood on my hands, her blood, Kagome's blood. I grabbed my faced and started pulling at my hair. God why am I still here? Why aren't I dead? I shouldn't be alive now, I don't deserve to be...  
  
The small girl smiled at me and placed something before me. Food. Great, just what I don't want. She cleared her throat, still smiling at me.  
  
"I'm Rin, I came in here to bring you some food Inu-yasha-sama. How are you feeling?" she asked gently.  
  
"Shity" I answered without looking at her.  
  
Her eyes widened at the word I used, making me feel instantly bad for saying it. I watched as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered.  
  
"I said a bad word once. I heard it from Jaken-sama, and when I said it Sesshoumaru-sama asked me where I heard it I told him Jaken-sama told me. Then he hit Jaken-sama really, really hard and told me never to say that word again." Rin said.  
  
"What was the word?"   
  
She looked side to side to see if anyone was looking the cupped her hand over my ear to whisper in it. "Fuck,"  
  
"But don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama...I promised him I wouldn't say it again okay?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru...My brother. She keeps talking about him. Does that mean he's here. More or less did he save me? I blinked and looked at the girl in front of me.  
  
"I won't tell,"  
  
She smiled brightly. "Thanks! Inu-yasha-sama!"   
  
She ran forward and hugged me. I froze uncertain of what to do. I began to slowly reach around and hold her but stopped when I looked at my hands. They still had blood on them. Kagome's blood. She died. She died because of me.  
  
I cried out and forced Rin away from me. "Kagome! KAGOME!" I grabbed my face trying to get the image of her dead body away from me. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head.  
  
"Rin, leave now." A soothing voice said.  
  
I looked up at the voice. Sesshoumaru, my brother. Something was different with this visit. It felt warmer, not as threatening as before. Rin nodded at Sesshoumaru and left us alone. I heard the door faintly slide close. His cool golden eyes stared at me in mute fascination.   
  
My eyes locked into his. His golden, beautiful eyes. I can't help it...I'm trapped within his gaze. His hair was long, and silver, cascading down his back. Thin angular face, and pale shining skin.   
  
He bent down and touched my chest. I shuddered under the light touch. His hands roamed to the bandages around my chest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"I'm checking your wounds," he said simply.  
  
I didn't move, I let him touch my chest. Odd, I'm trusting him. After all he's done to me I let him check my wounds. He'll probably kill me later. I really don't care though. I'll take anything I can get.   
  
His one finger began to trace the bandages, around it, and down my chest. I shivered under his touch. It felt good. Too good. He pulled away abruptly and turned away from me.  
  
"Dinner will be downstairs tonight, I will see you there," he said gruffly and left me to be alone.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
After I dressed myself I made my way downstairs. I watched as the young girl, Rin, made dinner with a servant. The girl spotted me quickly and ran over to me.   
  
"Inu-yasha-sama! Rin's making dinner!" She said proudly.  
  
"That's good," I answered quietly.   
  
She turned to the woman with her. "May I go?" she asked.  
  
The woman nodded slowly and returned to cutting the vegetables. She took my hand in hers and started dragging me off in a general direction. I followed her to a small garden full of sakura petals. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet sent. It filled me and calmed me. Sesshoumaru must have had them planted for her. I can't imagine why he would want them himself.   
  
But here's what I don't get, why he would even plant them for her. Can he care for her? Then again why did he save me? My brother will continue to confuse me in so many ways.  
  
Rin sat down in the middle of the field and began to pick some flowers planted on the ground. Once she had a few she carefully began to weave them together. Like a necklace or a crown. She touched the tip of my pants and indicated for me to sit. I bent down and sat on my knees, watching her weave the flowers.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" she asked, not looking up from her weaving.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, my voice catching slightly. "I lost someone..."  
  
"Can you find them?" she asked.  
  
"No, they died," I said simply, the emptiness beginning to grow wider.  
  
"My mother, father, and nii-chan died too," she said casually.  
  
I looked up at her. Curiosity began to fill me. This young girl lost her family, and she's so young too. Her gaze met mine for a second.  
  
"Are you...Are you sad?" I asked her softly.  
  
She thought for a moment, but then gave me a sweet smile. "Yes, but not anymore. I have Sesshoumaru-sama,"  
  
I feel almost ashamed that I have to ask a young girl about my own brother. But I've never had a close relationship with him. Or any in fact.  
  
I looked away from her. "Do you know why my brother saved me?"  
  
She played with her ring of flowers. "When he came back, with you. He looked upset. Very upset," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"His eyes," she said mysteriously. "You can see everything about Sesshoumaru-sama in his eyes,"  
  
She smiled broadly and put the ring on top of my head. It was slightly lopsided and fell over my one eye. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. Her smile never left her.   
  
"There, nii-chan!"  
  
I looked at her questioningly. "Nii-chan?"   
  
"Hai, nii-chan. Since you're Sesshoumaru-sama's nii-chan, you're mine too," she said simply.   
  
I felt something wet go down my cheeks. Tears. I was crying. Rin looked at me concerned. She reached over and touched my cheek, feeling the wetness. She reached over and clasped her hands around my neck. I could feel her warmth and love. It was all over, starting to ebb at me. I gripped onto her small back and held her tightly to myself.  
  
I wanted her warmth, I wanted her love. She was so much like her. So much like Kagome.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
I sat at the table silently. Rin is sitting next to me, playing at her food with her chopsticks. A small lady servant handed me some chopsticks. I blinked and looked at her. Then I noticed some food in front of me. I mutter a small thanks and watched my food.   
  
I noticed Sesshoumaru's small servant, Jaken enter the room. He sat himself next to Rin and pored himself some sake. His eyes met mine, and they narrowed. I looked away. Just then Sesshoumaru entered the room. I felt myself stiffen at his presence.  
  
Why am I like this now?   
  
He sat next to me. I could not bring myself to look up at him. I could feel my cheeks burn just from him being next to me. My hands clutched my knees. I heard something clank. My head popped up and I looked at Rin.  
  
"I'm finished Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin announced.   
  
He nodded at her. She smiled and took Jaken by the hand. "Come Jaken-sama! I want to go the garden!" she called merrily.  
  
She pulled Jaken along and waved to me. "Goodbye Nii-chan!"   
  
Once she left Sesshoumaru turned a golden eye to me. "Nii-chan?" he asked softly.  
  
"...she started calling me that..." I answered.  
  
He nodded and poured himself some sake. I started to watch him out of the corner of my eye. His movements were as graceful as ever. How gently he touched his cup, how his lips touched the rim.   
  
Where are these thoughts coming from?! For my own brother. If he knew I was even thinking these he would kill me on the spot. I felt something wet near my eyes. I don't need to live anyway. Kagome's gone. Without her here I'm thinking these things about my brother. Once who has hated me all my life.   
  
I can't even get my brother to love me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Why did you save me?"   
  
I don't know where that came from. But some how I found my courage and was able to ask that. I felt it filling me slowly, now being able to look him in the eye. He watched me in the corner of his eye. But he didn't answer me.   
  
I reached to touch him. His eye widened slightly. It doesn't matter now. There's no going back now. If he did hurt me it doesn't really matter. But I still want answers.   
  
His arm twitched under my touch.   
  
"Inu-yasha, let go of my arm," he said gruffly.  
  
I felt my resolve grow slightly. "Tell me," I insisted.  
  
His gaze grew even harder. He looked me straight in the eye, hooded gaze looking down on me. I could feel my hand on his shoulder tremble slightly.   
  
So familiar. Something is so familiar about this. I trembled.  
  
He pulled away from me. I sat there in slight shock, from what I was feeling and how abruptly he had left me. I grabbed his kimono sleeve getting his attention once more. His eyes went back into mine staring me down. Again I shuddered under his gaze. He was watching me so intently.   
  
I felt his hand creep to the small of my back. His eyes narrowed. "You want to know?"  
  
I couldn't move. He held me with his gaze. I opened my mouth and uttered one word. "Yes,"  
  
He grabbed my shoulder and forced me onto the table, I didn't have time to react. His lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock. His lips were so soft and wonderful. I sighed under his touch. His lips were so skilled, molding and pushing into mine. His tongue found its way in and began to battle with mine. I was slow to a reaction. I began to slowly kiss him back.   
  
His clawed hand felt its way down my chest. His fingers touched the tips of my kimono and ripped it open. My back arched as he pulled the silky material over my chest and brushed against my nipples. He pulled the rest of the material off of me and began to feel around my body. His fingers tips brushed all the right places. I started gasping under his touch.   
  
He caught my lips into his mouth again and over powered me again. My senses were over loaded. My pleasure heightened with every touch. I felt my cheek fluster, and turn red. Oh god, I needed more.  
  
I told him so. He looked at me, his eye promised pleasure. I arched my back as he left me and took off his clothes. His naked body pressed against mine, causing me to moan. His hand spread my legs apart. He placed himself in between them. He bent down and gently kissed my lips, licking the lip with his tongue.   
  
I felt something hard pressed something against me. I pulled away and liked away. He was breathing heavily. But his face went back down and pressed his forehead against mine.  
  
"This might hurt, you haven't done this in a while," he muttered softly.  
  
Before I had a chance to question that I felt the hardness enter me. I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel the pain shoot up my spine. I bit my lips and gripped his shoulders. His hands gripped my shoulders and slowly began to pump into my body. The pain was still there but it was starting to ebb away. Slowly pleasure filled me. I threw my head back and began to moan. I heard myself calling his name.   
  
Over and over again he pounded me harder and harder. I was crying out over and over again. My body was shuddering with pleasure. I had trouble handling everything around me. All I could see and feel was him, on top me, inside of me. My hardness rubbed against his chest, causing the pleasure to grow even more.   
  
Soft touches, the pounding. So familiar...I can't place it. All thoughts left my head as another wave of pleasure hit me.   
  
I threw my arms above my head and tried to reach for something, but I found nothing. So instead I gripped my hair, pulling on it slightly. Arching my back once more I came all over his stomach. I fell back into my back, spent. I felt him pound into me a few more times until he came into me as well. I felt the wetness between my legs, and start to drip down my legs.   
  
He fell on top of me and placed his head into my shoulders. Unconsciously my arms wrapped around his shoulders and held them there. So familiar...so familiar.   
  
It hit me. Like a shock. I felt my heart race.  
  
He pulled away from my chest and looked me in the eye. I felt my breathing pick up.  
  
"I remember..."  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Well that was fun. I rewrote some thing, kept some things in. Bleh. I kept the lemon scene short, on purpose. Kind of like a quickie, it sounds perverted but really they're just getting into this again. Read the other version, the original. I can guarantee this is better. The next chapter will have a long hentai scene, like in the original. Maybe extra crap like I added in here.   
  
Like the character's deaths in this one. I think originally had Sango get her guts pulled out...and Miroku...I don't really think I stated how he died. He just kind of did. This time I actually gave him a reason for dieing. Yay. I think I made Inu-yasha more pathetic in this version, but hey lets see what you think.   
  
Review and I'll write more, I need to know if you think this is okay. If you like it, I'll write more. So, um review. Yay? 


End file.
